


Nocturnal Exploration of Dominance

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: “I’m used to being the dominant one,” Abed says. “I can’t wait to see how this plays out.”Jeff swallows.Jeff shows up at Abed's dorm room in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Nocturnal Exploration of Dominance

There’s a knock on Abed’s dorm room door. It’s late, nearly midnight, but he’s still up. He opens it to find Jeff, eyes wide, hands in his pockets.

“Hi,” Abed says. “It’s late. What’s going on?”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Jeff says, his voice rough. “Is that okay?”

“Wait, what?” Abed tilts his head and stares at Jeff, trying to understand what’s happening.

“I want to kiss you,” Jeff says. “I wanted to do it like a movie, and just push you up against a wall and start making out when you answered the door. I thought you might like that. But this isn’t a movie and I’d like your consent before I do anything.”

“That’s much less romantic and yet somehow so much hotter,” Abed breathes. “You have my consent. Do whatever you want. If I need you to stop, I’ll tell you.”

Jeff raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t expect you to go all-in so quickly,” he admits.

“I’m used to being the dominant one,” Abed says. “I can’t wait to see how this plays out.”

Jeff swallows.

“Do you do this often?” he asks.

“Uh-huh,” Abed replies. 

“With guys?”

“Uh-huh. Are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Oh, I’m going to kiss you,” Jeff mutters. “I’m going to kiss you like--”

“Like I’m the first guy you ever kissed?” asks Abed with a smirk. “That’s what this is, isn’t it? That’s why you think _you’re_ going to be the one fucking _me_ tonight.”

“I never said anything about--”

“Oh, sorry,” Abed says quickly. “I must have misunderstood. Don’t worry. I promise we won’t have sex tonight.”

“Wait,” Jeff sputters weakly. “That’s, uh, not what I meant. I just… Are you _laughing at me?”_

Abed can stay stoic and calm for much longer than a lot of people. But even he has his breaking point, and tonight it’s the sheepish, disappointed look on Jeff’s face. His snickering turns into real laughter, and it only takes a minute before Jeff joins in.

“Would you like to start over?” Abed asks. “You can go out in the hall, and I can answer the door. You can kiss me against the wall and do whatever you want with me.”

Jeff doesn’t even answer, just walks out the door and closes it. A moment later, he knocks. 

Abed opens the door and before he can say anything, Jeff walks in, closes the door, takes Abed by the shoulders, and then pivots around and presses him up against the door. He brings his mouth to Abed’s, kisses him hot and dirty, like he’s got something to prove. Which, Abed supposes, he kind of does.

Abed wants desperately to grab Jeff by the ass and pull him closer, to press his whole body against Jeff’s. To bite his neck and leave hickies on his collarbones. He doesn’t, though. If Jeff wants to take charge tonight, Abed will let him. Next time -- _hopefully there will be a next time_ \-- Abed will show him what _he_ can do.

Jeff doesn’t do much of anything, though, except continue making out with Abed, and Abed decides to help him along. 

“I told you that you can do whatever you want with me,” Abed reminds him.

“I, uh,” Jeff says between kisses. “I want to do all kinds of things with you. I just can’t think of them right now.”

“Just say the word and I can take control,” Abed says. “There’s so much I could show you.”

“No,” Jeff says stubbornly. “Just...just give me a second.” He puts his mouth back on Abeds, nibbles on his lip. _That’s new,_ Abed thinks. _And it’s nice._

Eventually, Jeff puts his hands on Abed’s hips and leans into him tentatively. Abed helpfully nudges his leg, trying to get him to put it between Abed’s, to give them something to move against. Jeff doesn’t seem to get the hint.

“Doing okay?” Abed whispers.

 _“Yes,”_ Jeff hisses. “I just…”

“Look, you’ve never done this before. It’s okay to let someone show you the ropes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not _ashamed,”_ Jeff says. “I just… I’m…” He lets go of Abed’s waist and takes a step back. He runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck,” he says, and stares up at the ceiling. “I’m ashamed.”

“The good news,” Abed says, “is that you don’t have to be. Whatever we do in this room stays in this room. And you know me. I won’t judge you. You... _do_ know that, right?”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Jeff admits. “Okay, fine. Go ahead.”

“Go ahead?” Abed asks, to make sure they’re on the exact same page.

“Take control,” Jeff says, and bites his lip.

“If you need me to stop at any time just say so, and I will, okay?” Abed says seriously. “No questions asked.”

“Okay,” Jeff says. 

“Cool,” Abed says, and puts his hands on Jeff’s shoulders. “Cool,” he repeats, and flips him around so he’s against the door. “Cool.” He shoves his thigh in between Jeff’s legs. _“Cool.”_ He looks into Jeff’s eyes, then kisses him deeply, exploring his mouth with his tongue, letting his hands roam, _touching, touching, touching._ He doesn’t stop kissing Jeff until he hears a groan escape from the back of his throat and feels him growing hard against his leg.

“Abed,” Jeff gasps when they break apart. “Holy--”

“Take my clothes off,” Abed says, making his voice sound almost bored. “Start with my cardigan.”

Jeff stares at him wide-eyed.

“Right now,” Abed says. “Or else all of our clothes stay on.”

Jeff springs to life and peels Abed’s cardigan off, followed by his t-shirt. He takes a moment to run his hands over Abed’s arms, his abs, his sharp hip bones.

“I’m still half-clothed,” Abed points out, and Jeff unbuttons Abed’s jeans and pulls them off with his briefs in one swift motion. Then he gets down on his knees and removes each of Abed’s socks.

He looks at Abed expectantly.

“Take your clothes off,” Abed says in the same voice. “Start with your jacket.”

Jeff undresses quickly, then stares at Abed, waiting. Abed moves so he’s right in front of Jeff, then leans in so their lips are almost touching.

“Don’t make a sound,” Abed says, breathing against his mouth but not kissing him, and then he proceeds to touch and kiss and lick every part of Jeff’s body from his temples to his ankles. 

He watches Jeff closely the whole time, taking in the way he squirms and muffles his gasps, the way he bites on his knuckles or fits his mouth into an O, staying silent the whole time, following Abed’s directions. Abed takes his time, savoring every part of Jeff, allowing him only the lightest of touches on his most sensitive areas. 

When he’s finished, he stands up to look Jeff in the face, and Jeff looks absolutely wrecked, almost vibrating with desire, gulping. It’s an unfamiliar sight, and one that Abed likes very, very, very much. 

“Lay down on the bed,” Abed orders. “On your back.”

Jeff makes it to the bed in a few long strides and lays down on the bottom bunk. Abed takes his time following him. Then he stops at the edge of the bed and scans his eyes slowly up and down Jeff’s body, taking in the sight, making sure Jeff notices him doing it.

He straddles Jeff and hovers over him, arms on either side of his shoulders. He dips down and darts his tongue across Jeff’s nipples, one followed quickly by the other, and delights in the way Jeff’s hips jerk below him.

He sits back and reaches his right hand out, placing two fingers on Jeff's lips. 

"Suck." 

Jeff greedily takes Abed's fingers into his mouth and sucks hard. Abed makes an involuntary strangled sound, and Jeff looks straight into Abed's eyes. He blinks, exactly the way Abed himself might, and then he grins briefly before going back to sucking. Abed takes his fingers back and drags them, still wet with Jeff's saliva, down his own cheek and jawline. 

“You can make noise now,” Abed says generously.

Jeff lets out his breath, like he’s been holding it, like he’s been doing whatever he can to hold back and stay silent to follow Abed’s orders. Abed leans down again and takes one of Jeff’s nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, biting down just a little. Jeff moans, and Abed repeats with the other nipple, and Jeff begins to whimper.

“Jeff ‘Nipple Play’ Winger, indeed,” Abed murmurs. He lowers his hips to meet Jeff’s and rolls against him as he kisses his mouth, and he takes Jeff’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls gently, enjoying the sensation of teeth on skin. Then he releases Jeff’s lip and dives back in for another kiss.

Jeff is babbling now, muttering things like _yes_ and _god_ and _please_ and _oh_ and _fuck_ and _Abed,_ and it’s punctuated with little gasps and small cries. He’s squirming beneath Abed, and it’s a delightful sight, and Abed _wants, wants, wants._

He stands up, much to Jeff’s dismay, but just to reach into his drawer and pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. He sets them on the bed and sits back down between Jeff’s legs. He runs his hands up Jeff’s thighs, fingers on top and the tips of his thumbs skimming the sheets underneath, until his thumbs are resting in the creases where Jeff’s thighs meet his body, framing him.

“Doing okay?” Abed asks softly.

“God, yes,” Jeff groans.

“I’m going to put my fingers in you now, all right?”

“Do it,” Jeff begs. _“Please,_ Abed.”

Abed obliges, and as he does, he watches Jeff’s face. He sees the expectant look as Abed spreads the lube generously all over his long fingers. The desperate look as Abed slowly eases the first one into him. The way his mouth falls open as Abed reaches, strokes inside him. The way his mouth opens wider, into a gasp, when Abed adds a second finger, and the way his features relax as his body adjusts. The way his eyes close as Abed pushes in a third, and the way they fly open again when he brushes against his prostate. The way he closes his mouth and hums urgently, desperately, when Abed does it again, and again, and again. _And again._

“Okay?” Abed asks, and Jeff’s mouth falls open as he nods. “I’m going to fuck you now. Is that all right?”

“Please,” Jeff whines, and Abed curls his fingers inside of him, making him cry out. “God, Abed, please, please, please.” His voice is hoarse and frantic. 

Abed slowly withdraws his fingers and prepares himself, rolling the condom on and adding more lube as Jeff squirms and pants. 

“You thought you’d be doing this to _me,”_ Abed muses, positioning himself. “Do you wish that’s what had happened?”

“No,” Jeff murmurs.

“What was that?” Abed says.

 _“No,”_ Jeff repeats, but this time it’s more of a whimper.

“I’m having a hard time hearing you,” Abed says. “Say it again.”

“No!” Jeff cries, as Abed pushes into him, and then Jeff is babbling incoherently again as Abed begins to thrust, filling him over and over and over again, and Abed is entranced by the gasping and moaning and keening and sighing, by _mmm_ and _god_ and _more_ and _oh_ , by skin and sweat and friction and lust, by urgent kisses, sharp fingernails, damp sheets and a squeaky mattress.

Abed begins to reach his hand between them, intending to touch Jeff, to wrap his hand around him. Before he can, though, Jeff’s whole body jerks with his orgasm, and he comes hot and pulsing and untouched between their bodies, eyes shut and crying out, _“Oh fuck, oh god, Abed, Abed, Abed--”_

It’s spectacular, and it’s beautiful, and Abed finally lets himself come apart, carried away by the sounds Jeff is making, _the way he says Abed’s name,_ the expressions that flicker across his face, the tears that he tries to discreetly wipe off of his cheeks, and the way it feels to be inside him, _oh, the way it feels to be inside Jeff._ He says Jeff’s name over and over like a prayer, louder and louder until he’s screaming it, until he’s coming so hard he can feel it in every part of his body, until he feels fizzy and warm and spent. 

He carefully pulls out and cleans them both up before snuggling up next to Jeff.

“So,” Abed says casually, pulling a blanket over both of them. “Was that what you expected when you knocked on my door?”

“No,” Jeff says. “That was much, much better. Don’t let it go to your head, though.”

“I won’t,” Abed says mildly. “You just didn’t know what you wanted yet. Now maybe you have a better idea?”

“I want you,” Jeff blurts out. “I mean, I want to do this again sometime. If you want. Or--”

“I do,” Abed interrupts, before Jeff can self-consciously take back _everything_ he just said. “I want.”

“You want?”

“I want you,” Abed clarifies. 

Jeff looks like he’s about to speak, but he doesn’t. He just stares at Abed.

“Go on a date with me,” Abed says. “Dinner. No homages, I promise.”

“I came to your dorm room. Unannounced. In the middle of the night. And _you’re_ asking _me_ out?” Jeff says slowly, like he can’t believe what’s happening.

“I think you came to my dorm room with something to prove, which was that you like men, and you wanted to do something about it before you lost your nerve. I’m glad you chose me. If it’ll make you feel better, you can ask _me_ out instead.”

“No,” Jeff says. “I, uh, learned a lot about myself tonight. I should get used to following your lead.”

Abed laughs. “Stay the night,” he says.

“Is that an order?” Jeff asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you _want_ it to be?”

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
